


Better than last night

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [70]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When he wakes up the morning after they sleep together, Jaime realizes his wench deserves far more than a drunken fuck.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Many ways to say I love you [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	Better than last night

Jaime woke up to the soft sensation of the woman he was wrapped around. Eyes half open, he pulled her into a more intimate embrace and pressed his lips to her elbow, the glorious flashes of last night returning to send a shiver down his spine and a jolt of shock through his groin.

“Oh, Brienne,” he gently hummed, his mouth wandering up her arm, settling down to place delicate kisses on her shoulder blade.

She lazily stirred awake, her back pressing against his chest, large blue eyes gazing at him with innocence and fondness. “Good morning, Ser Jaime,” she purred, her voice thick with sleep and want, her fingers reaching out to stroke his beard.

“After last night, doesn’t _Jaime_ feel more appropriate?” He smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Good morning, wench.” 

As far as he recollected, last night had been an urgent dash and a mad scramble to the bed right after their awkward undressing, clumsy and hurried, so unlike the night he’d been dreaming of during his solitary ride North. Only now, did it occur to him, that he should’ve treated her better. She deserved a far more passionate farewell to her maidenhood than a quick drunken fuck.

His head now clear and working, he was struck by a sudden urge to shower her with all the love and affection in the world. “About last night--”

“Last night was good,” she dreamily admitted, a faraway look in her eyes.

He felt a prick of guilt. The woman he loved was entitled to far more than just _good._

“Stay in bed with me today, Brienne.” He set out on a kissing trail along her neck, up and to her earlobe, his delicious exploration, met with an adorable shiver. “All day. So we can uncover deeper secrets about each other, talk about matters we’ve shied away from for ages.”

“But Sansa--”

He kissed her with ferocity, taking her mouth with a burning possession, tasting her sweetness with deep, luscious licks. She whimpered, the vibration sizzling straight down his body and stiffening his rapidly hardening erection, and he pushed deeper, encouraged by her fiery response, her fluttering eyelashes, the blossoming blush on her face. He pressed his cock against the firm, smooth skin of her ass, and she arched back into him with a thirsty moan, grinding, rubbing herself against his chest, the friction of her nails on his skin, punishing him, urging him to pin her down and fuck her hard.

But he wouldn’t. Not this morning. 

After years of being on opposite sides, of never realizing where the truth lay, he had succumbed last night. But today, he would go to every length to make sure she understood how he felt about her. He would squeeze out every drop of his love for her, to make it known, to make it felt, in his touch, his lips, in the way he made love to her. She had stolen his heart and he knew he would never get it back. He didn’t want it back. He just wanted hers in return. So deeply in love he was with her, that he would make it obvious this time.

“Sansa and everything else can wait a while,” he said, when he paused to breathe, to admire the body he had so mercilessly criticised during their earliest months of association.

Her pretty blue eyes and all the emotions they could hold never failed to astonish him. Lust and heat, he found in them, married to innocence and purity, an odd, yet refreshing couple. Her breath was slow and steady, the side of her breasts readily visible, her nipples stiff and pearly, enhancing the fullness of her curves. While she was no beauty, in his eyes, she was far more desirable than the fair maidens the country had no dearth of. With every passing year, he had tried to get her out of his head, but gods, he couldn’t! He had not known what it was then or that it ran far deeper than friendship and respect.

“What are you staring at?” she asked, patches of pink rising up her front, a veil of shyness covering the nakedness of the desire in her eyes.

“At how beautiful you are,” he very truthfully answered, completely taken in by the woman beside him.

He could feel the warmth of his compliment flooding through her. “Jaime--” she bashfully tried to wave him off, but when he traced his fingers along her skin until his fingertips met a peaked nipple, the rest of her sentence was a helpless yelp. She melted into him, pressing her warm, shapely ass against his brutally hard shaft. The intimacy, the feeling of her flesh against his swept over him, and he was beginning to get further aroused, the blood pounding through his veins, his senses coming alive. 

Grinding his cock against her bottom, he started kissing her again, his tongue blazing a trail from her ear to her jaw, and finally to her full and inviting lips. “You _are_ beautiful, my lady,” he growled, before capturing her mouth. She slid her hands along the muscles of his chest, twisting her fingertips along the patch of hair she met, and their breathing grew rapid, more laboured as if it were an effort when their tongues probed each other’s mouths. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and she threw her head back and let out a soft sigh. 

Pushing himself upright, he swept aside the furs and traced out a path from her breast to her hip. “Just like last night,” she gasped, when he gently lay her on her back and pried her knees apart.

“Better than that,” he promised, snaking his hand down between her legs to caress the damp patch of hair, to gather a feel of her burning need for him, to escalate her agony to levels unlike their first time. He wanted to touch her to his heart’s content before taking her this time, to glide his fingers and tongue all over, to taste her, to take her to a point of no-return before he made love to her.

Cheeks flushed, blue eyes bright, she took him in when he took her lips over and over again, her face, a blunt and blatant expression of the raw, savage effect he had on her, a glimpse of which he’d caught last night. That she didn’t bother to hide it now, got to him like hell. She was so open and needy and seductive as fuck, responding to him, burning with him, and so enamoured by her, he was, that his chest tightened, gripped by the aching wish to do anything to pleasure her, to make her feel like a woman.

He kissed his way down her chin, licking and nipping at her neck, leaving her chest flushed with his touch, crimson and heaving. Her breasts were plump with arousal, adorably full and luscious, her nipples, standing erect, hard peaks that called out to be licked and tasted. He devoured her left nipple, suckling and nipping with need. He bit down on the beaded pink tip, and she inhaled sharply, her fingertips raking the skin of his back when he slipped his finger into her folds. She was completely soaked. And, for fuck’s sake, he needed to taste her!

“Jaime, this is--” she started to say, but when he lowered himself and clamped down her foot with his stump, her eyes grew wide. “What are you doing? What--” she tried to ask, but when he pushed her legs up and dived down between her legs, the rest of her question died away in a blazing gaze that tore through him.

“Something I ought to have done last night,” he exhaled down her sweaty skin, then began kissing the inside of her thighs, right first and then the left, his lips and tongue and teeth exploring her, hungrily, sensually, leaving tiny marks and savouring the taste of her as he went up, inch by fucking inch. A deep-throated noise escaped her, her breath caught in anticipation of what was about to come, and he slowed down his ascent further, kissing and licking a trail up the way to her core, a slow, deliberate torture.

“Be quick about it,” she urged, desperation reducing her voice to a croaked, hoarse image of the crisp and steady melody he’d been so used to hearing, a far contrast to the measured tones of self-restraint and formality.

A few more kisses, he showered her with, and then the need to drink in her sweet flavour overpowering him, tightening his loins, he caved in, closing his mouth over her wet opening. He just had to touch the sensitive edge of her clit, and she gasped so loudly with a shudder that he feared anyone outside might hear her. When he slipped his tongue into her slick opening, her legs parted in response, and pinning down her hips with his stump, he used his fingers to torment her further, drawing soft, lazy circles on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her mound, yet staying short of a touch.

She was his Dornish wine, addictive, intoxicating, her scent, her need for him… everything so damn irresistible that his raging cock strained hard for a release as he began devouring her in long, languid strokes. 

“Jaime, this--this is t--torture,” she stuttered, barely able to put two words together, her chest shaking with irregular breaths.

“Prepare yourself for more,” he warned, his hand creeping up her front towards her breasts, and when he rolled her tight nipple around in his fingertips, he was rewarded with a girlish squeal. 

He watched her face when he went back to massaging her clit, owning her, claiming her, showing her he was hers. Tongue and fingers, fingers and tongue, he kept going, kept her on the edge. Her body trembling under his attack, and her eyes fluttering shut, her lips parted, her skin wearing a beautiful red gown of ecstasy. His fingernails clawing at her thigh, he went deeper, and she moaned, her knees drawing apart even further. She clutched the back of her head and forced him inside, inviting him to do as he pleased, his mouth to work until she was dripping wet and ready to take his length. 

His agony getting the better of him, he reached down and stroked his erection, now strained under the pressure and pulsating wildly, aching to be inside her. 

“Jaime, now,” she said, sensing his urgency, and pulled him up onto her. 

Pinning her down to the mattress, he spread her legs wide and settled between her, nestling his erection at her entrance. She reached down and grasped his cock, pumping it, guiding it, sliding it against her slick wetness. 

“I am yours, Brienne,” he shouted, and needing to be inside her, he pushed his tip into her glistening folds, finally breaching her tender flesh.

Her soft moans ignited him further, and the next moment he was completely buried inside her, surrounded by her moist heat, consumed by her. 

_Totally. Completely._

So much, that he feared he’d die in her arms. And he wanted to. Like this. Wrapped in her in the throes of passion.

He looked down, watching, enthralled by the sight of his thick cock moving in and out, repeatedly disappearing into his lady, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, her clit throbbing with arousal, her hands riding his back, up and down, pinching and groping and scratching. He sank in further, pushing her to the limit, taking as much as he could, and she screamed, her pleasure traveling through his body from the hot, tight muscles encompassing his cock.

Grasping his ass, she maneuvered her hips, raising them so he could get in deeper, and with a wild ferocity, he thrust harder, stroking her nub and using the pads of his fingers, tormenting her with deliberate, tantalizing touch after touch as she squirmed and panted.

“Oh, Jaime, I can’t,” she begged, vigorously shaking her head. Her entire body covered by a sheen of sweet, she panted and clawed at the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of them and pulling them out as he kept going faster, deeper, with the sole intent to show her the time of her life and make it up for last night. “I just can’t. Not anymore.”

He pulled out, pausing a while to take in her pleasure-ripped body, her swollen lips, then sank into her again with a low growl, burying himself to the hilt inside her wet heat, punishing her with his thickness, stretching her out with his fullness. 

He withdrew, and went in again. 

And again…

Until…

“Oh, Gods,” she whispered through ragged breaths, pressing her legs tighter around him. “I’m going to explode.”

He plunged, harder and faster, pushing her shoulders down with his stump, grasping the nape of her neck to keep her in place, his hips ruthlessly slapping against hers. Her softness surrendering to his unyielding hardness, she shrieked as her climax shuddered through her body from head to toe.

And he almost couldn’t breathe, holding her tight, basking in her pleasure.

“You’re mine, Brienne.” The words left his mouth in a guttural, savage voice, and the tension building, deep within his core, arousal mounting inside, until finally, without warning, his explosive end hit him like a tidal wave and he lost all control. His hips jerking wildly, he shifted to push deeper into her scorching center, her walls squeezing him, pressing him, and when he could stand it no more, his cock shattered to pieces inside her, spilling out his seed, showing her that he was hers.

Spent, he collapsed onto his side and dragged her into a weak embrace, his body quivering in aftershocks, his mouth dry as he waited to gather his breath. 

Brienne reached across and cupped his face, smiling the way she had when he had knighted her, a smile reserved solely for him. “Definitely better than last night,” she gushed, glowing from face to toe from what he had just done to her.

“My lady, there’s something I need to tell you.” He wanted to confess, to put his deepest feelings to words, to bring them out of the confines of his heart and shout them out to her. “I--”

“I know,” she gently interrupted, her eyes lighting up as her fingertips grazed his arm. “You said it last night, you know. In your sleep. I thought you were just mumbling in your dream--”

“What did I say?”

Her gaze was soft and shy. “That you love me.”

Still buried deep inside her, he leaned to kiss her, glad that his sleep had betrayed him, easing things out for him. “It wasn’t a dream but the voice of my heart, my lady.”

“A voice that touched mine even before you could say it, Jaime.” Wriggling closer into his arms and wrapping him in the comforting warmth of her body, she tenderly whispered, “I have loved you since the day you jumped in front of that bear for me. You are my first. And you will be my last.” 

Then she went on to kiss him passionately, making him the happiest man in the seven kingdoms. 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after...
> 
> Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Stay safe!


End file.
